Ayeka's Heart
by Squaresen
Summary: Ayeka's past is coming to haunt her. Will she choose to give up on Tenchi for someone she had loved a long time ago? FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!!! (Cover picture avaliable!)
1. Chapter 01 Memories

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have never seen the 'Tenchi in Tokyo' TV series but I have watched the OAV series and own the entire 'No Need for Tenchi' graphic novels. 'KANEI' is a name I came up with. He is a new character that I have added to the Tenchi Muyo world. Since I have read a lot of Fanfics about Ayeka's father trying to find suitors for her, I am writing this story with a different plot. Oh yeah. I have drawn Kanei so if you want to see the portrait of him that I have drawn, send me an e-mail. My e-mail address is [senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com] but on the message write. 'I demand to see' so that I know that it is not junk mail! And please state which fanfic that you are referring to. I hope that you'll enjoy the story. Oh! And I don't own Tenchi Muyo. This is just a story which I have written purely for enjoyment. So don't sue me!  
  
AYEKA'S HEART CHAPTER 1- Memories  
  
Ayeka walked happily along a wide route in the forest. It was slightly foggy, but the sun was shining brightly and stray rays of light penetrated the tall dense trees. She sat down on an exposed tree root and enjoyed the sight of the birds which were busy singing upon a branch. "It seems that even they want to impress the first princess of Jurai!" She said while pulling an arrogant smile. She layed back on the trunk and looked up into the tree branches. Soon she closed her eyes and looked back down to se a young male kneeling before her. That startled her and sent her backing away a few paces.  
  
The male was from Jurai judging by the war-armour he was waring, and of a high ranking as well. His sky blue semi-long hair moved slightly in the breeze which hid his face from Ayeka. The man looked up and Ayeka gasped as she saw his face "Kanei?!".  
  
"Yes Princess Ayeka. It is I. I haven't seen you for so long!" He stood up to bow to her before offering a hand for her.  
  
"But Kanei. Why are you here on Earth?" Ayeka said accepting his offer to pull her up. However the man used a little extra force than Ayeka had anticipated and she was lifted into an embrace.  
  
"I have come for you my dear Ayeka."  
  
"What?" She gasped trying to recover from the surprised embrace. 'He is a lot bolder than I remembered.'  
  
"Don't you remember Ayeka? We made a promise a long time ago (sounds like Love Hina! I know ^_^) ! We will marry when I become a high ranking officer!"  
  
"Yes the promise. But. But. I have someone..."  
  
"Someone? But I thought you loved me?" His hold loosened and looked straight into her eyes with his crimson red ones.  
  
"I do love you. But you. left me such a long time ago and many things have happened."  
  
"You mean Yosho? I heard when I was head of security during the revolt on planet Amarna." (the name just came into my head)  
  
"No! It is not about him any more! It is his grandson."  
  
"And you love him more than you love me." Kanei's voice grew sad and quiet as he had finally released Ayeka who was saddened by his actions. His head lowered casting a shadow over his eyes and turned away from Ayeka. "Then you were just playing with me." And started to walk away from the silenced Ayeka.  
  
"No! I love you!" Tears lingered in Ayeka's eyes but those words left her mouth not even be heard. Frantically, she reached for him but had only felt air as he walked further and further into the shade provided by the thick under growth. "No don't go! Please come back! I love you!" Ayeka ran after him but the more she ran, the further away he had seemed to have gone away from her.  
  
Soon she gave up and collapsed on a now black surrounding and cried out one last time as she saw the last spec of Kanei's body disappear into the shadows. "No please! Come back to me. I have waited for you. I really have. I cannot bare the loneliness of not seeing you! Please come back." tears fell harder as her body softened and cured into a ball. Her tears dripped down her face and into her awaiting hands which prevented it from flowing any further.  
  
Ayeka woke from her dream to find herself in the room she had shared with Sasami. She knew that she had been crying for she had felt a dampness on the pillow her head was still lying on. The room was full of light from the sun with green shadows cast by the trees outside. Adjusting her eyes properly to bare the singling sensation that the sun had on her eyes, she stared into the face of a worried looking Sasami who was still in her pyjamas. "Sister. You are crying. Did you have a nightmare."  
  
Ayeka was silent for a moment before she had answered Sasami. "No it was just a sad dream. About someone you don't know." Sasami looked at Ayeka then put on her cheerful face after she saw that her older sister was smiling radiantly at her.  
  
"I bet I know if you just tell me his name."  
  
"What makes you think that it is a he?" Ayeka's speech trailed off while sitting up and making a kind of I-didn't-do-it type of face.  
  
"Just a hunch. Now tell me his name!" Sasami pleaded as he hugged her sister while, tickling her and laughing pleasantly.  
  
Ayeka giggled as she felt her body being invaded by her little sister. "Okay! Okay you win! I'll tell you!" Sasami stopped and rested her head on Ayeka's chest while listening contently of what she was about to say. "Well his name is Kanei."  
  
"Okay. Maybe I don't know him. Tell me more!!!" Sasami bragged until Ayeka complied.  
  
"He was a friend of mine back on Jurai. But he was also my study partner for you see. he was the son of the great first general of Jurai at the time."  
  
"Then why did a dream about him make you cry?"  
  
"Kanei left me a long time ago to gain the experience to succeed his father. I don't even know whether or not he still remember me." Ayeka told Sasami while holding back her tears and hiding her sadness by saying it.  
  
"Okay. Come and help me with breakfast!"  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
* * *  
  
A ship glided gracefully in space travelling at a constant velocity in the limitless vacuum. Surprisingly, the ship was made entirely out of wood. At the heart lye the core where a tree glowed eerily which lit up the surrounding area with its light. Underneath a young man sat with a device in hand. He activated it and a hologram appeared in front of him. It was a very old but formal picture of Ayeka standing next to a male with light blue hair. The man smiled as he looked on at Ayeka's cheerful face on the picture. "Ayumi (His tree's name) Lets go to earth. Ayeka will be waiting for me." The tree sent light like twines down in rays of green light as if agreeing with him. He young man's smile disappeared after a while. 'Ayeka I am coming. but do you still remember?'  
  
* * *  
  
Tenchi was working in the fields that particular day and Ryo-Oki tagged along just in case if she was to get lucky and receive an extra carrot. The day was warm and it was just about to be noon as Ryoko teleported her and Sasami to where Tenchi was working. Sasami had already made lunch and Ayeka was left all alone with Mihoshi who had slept on the sofa. Ayeka soon got tired of watching Mihoshi snore and went onto the balcony where she looked across the lake.  
  
"It is a beautiful day. SIGH." Ayeka said while putting her arms on the handrails, resting her head on her arms. The sun was shining bright and the birds sang their songs. Ayeka looked up to see to birds on the tree. 'They are such a beautiful couple. Tenchi, I wish that we would have such happiness.' She saw a beach chair so she sat down and layed her head back and loosened up. Soon under the warm sun her eyes became heavy and closed them after as she fell out of consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
Ayeka walked along a wide glass road accompanied by one of her subjects. Suddenly a hand was placed on Ayeka's shoulder which made her give a little whimper. The surprise delayed her response but soon she got over it and rage fumed within her. "What the hell are you doing. A subject must not touch the first princess of Jurai! I can get you vaporised for this!" The hand loosened and soon detached itself from Ayeka's shoulder. "I am sorry your majesty." The man bowed and Ayeka turned around and looked at the man on the ground who was kneeling. He had light blue hair, Ayeka hesitated. "Well you better be! Now you will explain your actions!"  
  
The man looked up which made Ayeka feel almost sorry for her actions. "Kanei!?". "Princess.". "You don't have to bow down to me! It has been such a long time since I have seen you!" Ayeka knelt down to take a good look at him. "But why are you here?"  
  
"I have come back Ayeka. I have become the commander of the flag fleet of Jurai! I have come back to you. that is if you would accept me." Kanei looked up to reveal a sincere smile on his face then quickly lowered his face again to get back into a formal bow. Suddenly Ayeka dived into his arms to get into an embrace as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Yes. yes! I have waited for you for so long! I didn't think that you'd ever come back!"  
  
"There are times when I thought that I was about to die. But all of that have passed. I have come back Ayeka. I love you." Ayeka cried sending her body shaking which made Kanei to hold her tighter as he too cried in joy. He released her and gently pushed her back enough to se her face. "Ayeka you are as beautiful as ever." Ayeka smiled and leant forward until their lips met.  
  
A light spark of electricity surged through Ayeka's body as their lips touched. The light caress lasted for a long time but it was the ignition for more, as she pushed her lips harder against Kanei's and soon they where drawn deeper into the simple action. Kanei opened his mouth and extended his tongue which touched Ayeka's.  
  
* * *  
  
Ayeka was suddenly woken up by a light brush of cloth over her nostrils. Anger raged within her but died away as she saw Tenchi's face in front of hers. She looked around and was surprised to se that it was already late afternoon and looking at Tenchi, he had just layed a sheet over Ayeka. The sun was low on the horizon and gave a dim orange glow. Ayeka's face turned crimson as she stared into the dark eyes of Tenchi. "Sorry that I woke you."  
  
"Lord Tenchi! Not at all." Ayeka's mind was not responding properly. "I didn't want to wake you. It is afternoon already and the air is getting cooler so why don't you come inside and take a nap?" Tenchi said smiling at the blushing Ayeka. "Thankyou for caring lord Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka walked happily into the house with Tenchi while a ship entered earth's atmosphere undetected by the couple. Suddenly monitors throughout Washu's lab reported an unidentified flying object was approaching in an incredible speed. Washu tried homing in on the ship with cameras, but a visual was impossible due to the speed and possibly the cloaking device used on the ship. Washu warned everyone in the house and they braced for the impact from the landing of what never that had come from the sky. A light tremor can be felt and outside as a great amount of light was emitted as the craft landed. Everyone ran outside to se the intruder and were all surprised when they discovered that the ship was from Jurai.  
  
Dread filled Ayeka's as she knew that her father must have sent this craft but could not work out the reason for this ship to come to earth. The ship's shields faded and engines cooled as the light disappeared when the cloaking device was turned off. The main door opened to reveal more light coming from the interior. Everyone tried their best to block off the light from their eyes but was still curious to see who was going to emerge.  
  
Tenchi did not recognise the origin of the ship and took out his sword Tenchi (heaven and earth). A voice came. "My master have not come to fight you. Please lay down your sword for now." A guardian (A log) appeared from the intense light then a figure. As they made their way down, where their forms became more apparent to reveal a man with a hood and a cloak and an accompanying guardian simular to the ones belonging to Ayeka. As they have landed on slid ground, colour can be defined now as everyone could se that the man was wearing an imperial purple cloak and hood, underneath was a full Juraian armour. He was obviously a nobleman of some sort.  
  
He made his way towards the princess and bowed down the while the hood still covered his hair and facial features. Ayeka hesitated until she spoke out the formal greetings. "Stand my subject." Then man obeyed Ayeka's command although the hood still cast a shadow over his face. "Now identify yourself and explain your motives."  
  
For the first time the man spoke which had startled everyone who was present. "I am Kanei Arisaka. First admiral of the of the entire Jurian fleet, commander of the entire Jurian military. Princess Ayeka, your father has granted me permission to escort your Hines back to Jurai for the official ceremony of your wedding!" He finished his speech and pulled back the hood to reveal his light blue hair and the dashing crimson red eyes.  
  
Ayeka's body went numb as tears engulfed her eyes 'he didn't forget!' The tears quickly made their way down her cheeks as she stared into Kanei's eyes. He smiled sincerely towards her and her face turned crimson and blushed in his presence.  
  
"WHAT!? But who will be her suitor?" Sasami shouted. Kanei's eyes for the first time crept from Ayeka to Sasami and walked up to her to bow to her just like Ayeka. Sasami gave a little squeak as he had done so and blushed as she remembered that he was in fact in her older sister's dreams. "Princess Sasami. I am going to be Ayeka's suitor.!"  
  
"What!? No! She is in love with Tenchi." Ayeka's heart skipped a beat as she heard her sister say those words. "Sasami!." Ayeka shouted but stopped herself from saying anything else knowing that it will only make the situation worse. Kanei stood up surprised at what Sasami had said. His eyes looked frightening and confused at that moment as if he was going to commit murder. Sasami was frightened as those eyes stared straight into hers. His hands started to shake as cold sweat began to form throughout his body which felt like needles probing every sweat gland with haste. To Sasami's relief he closed his eyes to hold his head with his shaking hands.  
  
'Ayeka. I feel so angry! But I. I am not angry with you. This feeling. it is jealousy. Jealousy for the one called Tenchi. I feel so sad. but I cannot shed any tears, not in front of you!' Kanei's hands shook as they were placed on his face. Ayeka was also in pain 'I betrayed him. I do not deserve to live. What have I become? He has worked so had to become what he is so that he could marry me! But all I had to do was to wait for him to come back. but I did not even do that.'  
  
Kanei removed his hands from his face to reveal an empty but pain-struck face "My orders are do take her back to Jurai." Everyone looked on in confusion at Ayeka then at Kanei and tried to work out what was actually going on between them. Tenchi stepped forward. "Kanei. Let Ayeka decide whether or not if she want to go to Jurai. Let us be reasonable! She may not even know who you are."  
  
"Tenchi. that is your name am I correct?" Kanei spoke softly but loud enough to be heard. Tenchi nodded and Kanei spoke again. "Ayeka loves you. Do you love her?" Kanei's words struck Tenchi hard. There was silence for a while until Tenchi replied. "Yes. yes I do."  
  
"Then Tenchi, under Juraian law. I am to challenge you to a duel." Kanei reached for his sword and detached his cloak and hood revealing the battle armour underneath. "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison. "No! No. please don't Kanei. Just give me some time to think!" The words escaped from Ayeka's mouth hurt Kanei greatly and he looked up at Ayeka with a betrayed face.  
  
"Ayeka. I have worked to my potential to get to the class that I have achieved to become. I sacrificed a lot to get to my position. You may not understand what I have gone through but I can say that it was not pleasant. Endless hours of labour for the emperor and endless galaxies I have conquered or colonised to be what I am. Through that I have lost friends my father and my youth. And why do you think I have done all of that for?. It is all for you. To finally have the status to be able to be a candidate for your hand in marriage." Tears ran down Kanei's face which where wiped away roughly with his hands. "Don't tell me that you where just playing with me so many years ago!"  
  
Ayeka's body ached as she heard the last words from Kanei. She remembered her dream and her body started to shake. The fear, the sadness and the guilt made her legs soft and she collapsed from the dread which engulfed her. Kanei responded quickly and caught Ayeka just before she hit the ground and layed her head down on his lap, she was unconscious. 'He was worried about her' Tenchi thought. 'He truly loves her. I. I have only taken Ayeka for granted! She has shown a number of times that she loved me. But. but I did not. I do not deserve her.'  
  
'Ayeka! I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you! My presence here has only caused you pain!' Kanei stroked Ayeka's hair lovingly. "If you don't want me then just say so. I do not wish to hurt you." Kanei rose his head to face Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi. I know that it is wrong of me to do this but. I cannot let Ayeka go. She means too much to me. I have waited too long and suffered too much to let this go easily. Thus I ask for a duel, you and me, one on one. I will leave you at peace for now. But in three hours time I will be back. Be ready." Kanei stood up and lifted Ayeka up. "And please grant me the privilege of a talk with Ayeka alone before our match."  
  
Kanei slowly rose into the air with the unconscious Ayeka in his arms. Ryoko and Sasami where just about to stop him before he spoke again. "I am an honourable man and I will not break my promise. Three hours is all I ask, and she will not be harmed in any way." Tenchi held the two girls back as Kanei boarded his ship with his guardian and took of. Soon the craft was out of range of sight. Tenchi could not do anything but look as the ship disappeared. Ryoko was saddened by Tenchi's actions 'Tenchi. maybe you love Ayeka more than me. I will love you none less and I will protect you if need be.'  
  
* * *  
  
On the ship Kanei placed Ayeka under Ayumi (the tree) and knelt down in front of Ayeka and rose his hand to her forehead. His hand started to glow bright yellow white and soon Ayeka woke. "Ayeka." Kanei's voice disappeared. Ayeka looked at Kanei uneasily and after she saw her surroundings, she knew that she was alone with Kanei. "Kanei. I have betrayed you!" Ayeka cried out as tears dropped from her eyes. Kanei simply looked to his side and avoided eye contact with her. Ayeka cried harder and embraced him harshly "I am sorry. I am so sorry."  
  
The urge was great and Kanei wrapped his arms around Ayeka as tears poured down his face. "I have missed you so much Ayeka. I love you. I love you more than anything! I am so glad that I was able se you again."  
  
"Please forgive me! I have waited. I really have! Kanei my love can you ever forgive me?" Kanei held her tightly his mind was confused but at this moment it was happy.  
  
Kanei sat beside Ayeka under the tree they held hands but sorrow loomed in them. Kanei had told Ayeka about the duel and they where now quiet. Their minds empty brought by the shock of Kanei's sudden re-entrance into Ayeka's life. "Ayeka. You remember when were young?" Ayeka snapped out of her daydream and looked at Kanei who was looking into the stars via the sky window. The tree had a green glow which made the surrounding seem magical.  
  
Ayeka blushed and replied. "Yes Kanei. One of the best times I have ever had. You were my only companion other than Yosho." Kanei looked at Ayeka and smiled sincerely. "Then do you remember. the time when I was about to leave." Ayeka gave a wide smile, an almost mischievous smile. "When you kissed me even you were forbidden to do it!"  
  
Kanei's face went bright red and avoided eye contact. "Well yeah. What I mean is the promise. My promise to you." Ayeka's head sunk but answered. "Yes I still remember your promise to me, and I still remember my promise to you." Kanei sat back and rested his back on the trunk of his tree. -sigh-  
  
"What do you think about my challenge to Tenchi?" Ayeka looked at Kanei. "Kanei. I love you. But you must give me time to think about this. Please call off the duel" Kanei took some time to respond but he looked into Ayeka's eyes. "Ayeka. You know that I love you?". "Yes.". "Then how can I be with you if I am not to marry you? You want to marry me right? It was your promise to wait for me.". "But I am just not ready to make up a decision." Kanei gave a mocking laugh. "I just know that you will never make up your mind. To make up your mind for you, the dual will take place in one hour."  
  
Ayeka released his hand and grabbed his suit and pulled him up to her as she stood and looked glared at him in the eye. "You are so stubborn! I am worried about you. Tenchi is strong. You may die! Maybe I cannot make up my mind anytime soon but I do not want to loose you or him" Kanei stood one head taller than Ayeka and looked aside. "I will do anything to have you in my life or die trying!" Ayeka released Kanei and sat back once again. Tears once again dropped from her eyes, suddenly she embraced Kanei once more. "I know now that I cannot convince you to change your mind in this." She kissed him which surprised him more than anything and released. "But please don't kill him!"  
  
"I cannot promise you this." Kanei said. "But I will try my hardest not to. We'll let fate decide."  
  
"Why do you have to be like this Kanei? Why can't you just call it off? We'll live together. I am sure that Tenchi will let you!" Ayeka pleaded. "Two foes cannot live under the same roof. It will always bring about disaster." Kanei replied with a bitter tone. Ayeka sat hastily down. "If you kill Tenchi. It will make me hate you." Kanei stood up and walked a few paces. "It is time to get ready. This is my personality now. I am hardened by the campaigns I have fought in. A challenge cannot be withdrawn."  
  
* * *  
  
Kanei's ship returned right on time. Tenchi was waiting for him in his normal shirt and pants. Kanei descended from his ship with Ayeka. "Tenchi Misaki. Heir to the Juraian throne. I challenge you to a duel on the planet Tarsonis II in the Beta Galaxy." Kanei activated a portal. "Please come this way." Everyone started to make their way to the portal before Kanei stopped them. "Only Tenchi, Ayeka, the guardians and myself are permitted to join in this duel. By tradition you are not allowed in."  
  
So the guardians Tenchi, Ayeka and Kanei walked through leaving the others to worry about Tenchi's life. The portal closed and the others started to panic. "Ryo-Oki! Get ready! We are going to planet Tarsonis. whatever! Washu get a portal ready!" Ryoko demanded while throwing the brown rabbit into the air and watching it turn into a space ship. "It is Tarsonis II Ryoko. And call me mum!"  
  
And so the ship flew into another dimensional warp-gate "We are coming Tenchi!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
HEY WANT TO SEE WHAT KANEI LOOK LIKE? READ 'DEAR READERS FOR DETAILS'! (NEW PICTURE AVAILABLE!) 


	2. Chapter 02 Battle

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have never seen the 'Tenchi in Tokyo' TV series but I have watched the OAV series and own the entire 'No Need for Tenchi' graphic novels. 'KANEI' is a name I came up with. He is a new character that I have added to the Tenchi Muyo world. Since I have read a lot of Fanfics about Ayeka's father trying to find suitors for her, I am writing this story with a different plot. Oh yeah. I have drawn Kanei so if you want to see the portrait of him that I have drawn, send me an e-mail. My e-mail address is [senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com] but on the message write. 'I demand to see' so that I know that it is not junk mail! And please state which fanfic that you are referring to. I hope that you'll enjoy the story. Oh! And I don't own Tenchi Muyo. This is just a story which I have written purely for enjoyment. So don't sue me!  
AYEKA'S HEART CHAPTER 2- Battle  
  
Energy cracked as Tenchi, Ayeka and Kanei stepped onto an uninviting baron landscape of Tarsonis II. There was nothing insight only hard ground but breathable air. Wind blew gently and the white rays of the closest star shone brighter than the usual yellow, which could be seen on earth. "There is no time limit. There are no restrictions in space. Commander Kanei Arisaka versus Prince Tenchi Misaki. The battle will begin in ten minutes." Kanei's guardian said as it and the other two guardians made a triangle around Ayeka. Kanei and Tenchi walked away from one another, the two bodies' distance widened further and further until each was about 200 metres away from Ayeka. They formed yet another Triangle except this one was a little bigger.  
  
Kanei once again took off his cloak and sat on the hard ground to meditate. Tenchi was very tense at that time and sweat drops began to gather on his face. He quickly wiped them away and looked at the bright white sun. 'This is it. Tenchi. prove that you are worthy of Ayeka's love' Tenchi activated his battle suit from his ring and was surrounded by a gash of light for a brief moment. Then as if the light itself solidified in the shape of the Juraian armour, colour appeared from the diminishing light. Tenchi took out his sword and looked at its golden surface. Seeing a reflection of himself, his eyes focused on the three jewels present on the round base. 'Ryoko gave me all of the gems to help me fight better. She is very different to what she used to be.'  
  
Ayeka stood uneasily. She was not comfortable in what was about to happen and fidgeted with her sleeves to calm her nerves. Time crawled slowly in the warm desert like surroundings, as Tenchi paced nervously. He looked many times at Kanei and then pointed his eyes at Ayeka who was staring blankly onto the ground. "Contestants. One minute remain until the duel will officially begin."  
  
A trail of stings ran down Tenchi's spine as cold sweat caused by his nervousness attacked his body. He looked at Kanei who had finally moved to get up. His ascend seemed very smooth as if another unworldly force had pushed up his body. Then to Tenchi's surprise, Kanei opened his eyes revealing colour which glowed blood red. Kanei's hands were placed in front of him, flat against each other. Kanei gave a big battle cry as he began to summon energy.  
  
* * *  
  
Unnoticed by the others, Ryo-Oki appeared outside of Tarsonis II's atmosphere. Inside the ship, Washu immediately opened a viewing monitor to the battleground. "What the hell? Large energy gathered around that Kanei guy! The energy readings are enormous! (I know sounds like Dragon Ball Z) What in the world is he doing?" Ryoko shouted looking worriedly at the dumbstruck Tenchi who just stood there watching. "It seems that Kanei is gathering energy for the battle." Washu said calmly. "But so far it is nothing compared to some of the readings I got from Tenchi."  
  
Kanei's hands began to part forming a cage where a bright sphere the size of a pea was suspended in he air. Then the perfect sphere's size increased its radius until it was the size of a tennis ball. "Hmm. he is not bad. to be able to summon that amount of energy, and it must be difficult to actually focus the energy like that." Washu said while sipping on a cup of ice tea but suddenly Washu's heart sank as a light hawk wing formed from the sphere as Kanei spread his arms. "Holy! That is a light hawk wing! How the hell did he manage to get that?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile back on the planet itself, Tenchi stared in horror as Kanei revealed his one light hawk wing. However with the light hawk wing in front of him, Kanei was still summoning energy. Sparks cracked around the wing as it flashed brightly with blue and white light, almost too intense for the naked eye. It gradually stretched longer and longer until it was as long as Kanei himself but stayed in its initial width. The wings duplicated once Kanei separated his arms and gradually got smaller and the light was less intense. The two light hawk wings aligned and settled on Kanei's right wrist when Kanei stood tall as his summoning of energy ended. The light from the light hawk wings faded as they became translucent.  
  
'Two light hawk wings. not good! I have three but he seems to have great control over them. Looks like he is going to use it like a shield. I really doubt that this is going to be an easy match!' Tenchi thought as more sweat from the heat and nervousness engulfed him. Powering up his sword Tenchi summon his power and with a great gash of light, his three light hawk wings appeared and faded in front of him. Grabbing his sword with both of his hands he took his battle stance and his eyebrows lowered to brace for the battle that was to come.  
  
Kanei also took his battle stance, but he had his left wrist in front of him and had only one hand on his sword. The time was almost up and Kanei's guardians began the countdown of the last ten remaining seconds. Tenchi energised his sword as so did Kanei both possessing the intense blue light blade. "3. 2. 1. FIGHT!"  
  
Both warriors ran towards each other at full speed. Tenchi took a right swing at Kanei, but he blocked the attack with his light hawk wings on the left wrist which reappeared on impact. The force of the sword which was placed on Kanei's shield was huge and he was sent flying back, unable to give a counter attack. Kanei stopped himself from the backward force after 100 metres and quickly regained his balance and stood on the scattering sand. "Well done my prince! Your attack was stronger than I anticipated! Looks like my basic tactic will not work against you." Kanei sent his light hawk wings from his wrist to his front (to where Tenchi had his) then charged with both hands on his sword.  
  
Their swords clashed as Kanei took a forward swing which was blocked by Tenchi. Kanei was soon to proceed with a variety of swings from the side as well as from the front. Tenchi was so busy blocking Kanei's attacks that he was unable to deliver a counter attack. Soon Tenchi jumped into the air and Kanei followed and with an aerial swing, he sent Tenchi falling towards the earth with a hard impact. Tenchi coughed blood but quickly got up and jumped to the side to avoid Kanei's attack. Tenchi leaped back to avoid another side swing which had almost cut his neck and kept on dodging and blocking Kanei's attacks.  
  
Ayeka looked on as the two men fought intensely in front of her. She knew that Kanei has more experience, but Tenchi had possessed more power. 'If Tenchi awakens his true powers. I don't know if Kanei would win.' Kanei gave Tenchi a hard bottom trust which Tenchi blocked and was sent flying into the air. Tenchi stabilised his altitude and floated in the air looking at his opponent who remained on the ground while getting his own breath back. Kanei seemed to have lost no stamina and looked on at Tenchi and smiled.  
  
"My prince. if this is your potential, then there is no way for you to win! You have to do better than that to be able to beat me!" Kanei leapt into the air and flew towards his opponent. 'This is my chance.' Tenchi thought (by using his altitude to increase the kinetic energy for his attack) and descended from the sky to deliver his attack on Kanei. Kanei had expected his. "Like I said. you have to do better than that!" Kanei dodged Tenchi's attack and used his light hawk wings to hit him hard on the back, sending him onto the hard dry ground below. Tenchi hit the ground hard and his sword powered down in his hand. Blood could be seen on the ground next to him as Tenchi lay unconscious in crate on the brown-yellow earth.  
  
Kanei came to a soft landing next to Tenchi and looked at the motionless body. Kanei used his foot to roll Tenchi over to show his front. He raised his sword and pointed the tip to Tenchi's neck. "My prince. I shall give you a quick death. It is the lease I could do." Ryoko quickly teleported herself to the planet but was only able to rematerialise in a high altitude, too high to save Tenchi in time. 'Damn it. Tenchi!.'  
  
"NO!" A hand caught Kanei's as he was about to cut Tenchi's neck. He looked to his side to see Ayeka holding his arm up. Kanei loosened as Ayeka slowly guided his arm with the sword away from Tenchi. "Please don't kill him!" Tears came down Ayeka's cheeks as she brought his hand to her and kissed it. "Don't kill him." Kanei's sword powered down. "Then will you come with me Ayeka?". "Yes. I will. I will go with you back to Jurai."  
  
"NO!" Tenchi suddenly reopened his eyes. "The battle isn't over!" Tenchi powered up once again revealing the white battle armour of Tsunami (I think that is what it is called.). His thin sword transformed into a metal lotus flower which bloomed and became another sword when the bright blade appeared. Kanei too activated his sword. "My prince, let Ayeka get to a safe spot first before we continue our duel."  
  
Tenchi nodded as the three guardians made another triangle around Ayeka. The two contestants once again charged at each other, this time Kanei took an downward thrust which was blocked by Tenchi. Both warriors used their light hawk wings to counterattack and they did, they were both sent backwards by the force. Tenchi regained control and stopped to retake his battle stance, but Kanei could not and skidded along the dirt. Kanei soon picked himself up and looked at Tenchi in amazement. 'He had enough time to counter attack. His speed has increased. My two wings are not enough to stand up to his three!' Kanei coughed blood and hastily wiped it away while still keeping an eye on the opponent.  
  
Kanei charged again this time instead of attacking, he leapt into the air and gained altitude by flying. Tenchi pursued him into the air. Kanei waited for Tenchi to attack with a forward slice. Kanei blocked his attack and using the force of the attack, he swung himself around behind Tenchi and used his light hawk wings. But Tenchi's improved speed was enough for him to use his light hawk wings at the same time which resulted in him being hurled up higher into the air while Kanei came crashing back to the earth.  
  
Blood gashed out from Kanei's mouth as he tried to get up after his fall. Slowly and gradually, Kanei picked himself up from the dry dirt. His legs were numb from the fall and his internal organs felt as if they had been severely torn. Soon he could no longer sustain his own weight and fell back into his knees. "I will let you live if you leave and never return Kanei." Tenchi landed softly about 100 metres away from Kanei.  
  
Kanei spat out his blood and shouted. "I cannot promise you that. I'd rather die than leave Ayeka!" Kanei charged once more and was hit by Tenchi's light hawk wings once again. His body flew across the baron landscape and hit the hard dirt once again. Tears came running down his cheeks as he struggled to get up. 'No I cannot lose! I must not lose! Not to him! Not to anybody.' Kanei got up and attempted to run, but fell back onto the dirt. This time he could only look up as his body was unable to carry him any further.  
  
Ayeka looked on in despair her tears flowed down her cheeks. Her legs felt soft and gradually made her kneel on the dirt as she looked on at Kanei who would not accept defeat. Tenchi walked to the panting Kanei and once again he tried to reason with him. "Kanei this is your last chance. Promise to leave and never return or die." Kanei would not answer but only stared at Tenchi with hatred and exhaustion. Once again he tired to get up onto this feet. He stumbled but managed to summon enough strength to take his battle stance. "This. is not over." Kanei looked at the triangle formation of the guardians, which was just enough to block off Ayeka's face. "For Ayeka. I will fight till the bitter end. There is no way that you will take her away!"  
  
Kanei ran at Tenchi attacking with another forward thrust Tenchi easily blocked it and used his light hawk wings. Kanei countered with his and this time both of their attacks where sent head on against each other. Both men pushed as hard as they can, both summoning vast amounts of energy to win the push. Their light hawk wings glowed brightly, especially Kanei's two light hawk wings. Both contestants pushed against each other's wings with all they had. Kanei's wings stretched as energy cracked around it. The top wing was getting bigger by the second as it became brighter and brighter. Suddenly a big gush of light consumed the two fighters and all spectators could do nothing but shield their eyes from the intense light.  
  
As the light faded and vision restored everyone was in for a great shock. Both Kanei and Tenchi were still standing at their original poses but Kanei's wings matched that of Tenchi's. Kanei had achieved the same power as Tenchi as he too had now possessed three light hawk wings. His clothing was changed to an imperial purple and on his forehead lay an icon. The warriors both jumped back at the same time as both of their three wings became transparent once again. "It is time to end this!" Kanei shouted as his sword began to glow. The blade beamed brightly and became twice as thick and the handle extended to make the sword look like a lance. (I drew the sword. It will be much easier if you can see it instead of me explaining it. Just send me an e-mail with 'I demand to see the sword' for the message and I'll send the file to you)  
  
Kanei's jaw flew opened to give another battle cry. Tenchi did the same and both of them charged full on against each other. "ARRRRRGUE!!!"  
  
Both of them took a swing at each other and the clash brought another penetrating sphere of light to consume the two warriors. When the light cleared and the two men could be seen standing 500 metres apart with their backs to each other. Everyone watched on eagerly to se who had survived. The seconds turned into an eternity as everyone waited for the outcome.  
  
Tenchi dropped his sword and collapsed onto the hard ground. Kanei turned around to examine his beaten opponent. Tenchi grabbed his sword and tried to raise it but Kanei extended his left hand and used his light hawk wings to pin Tenchi's hand down. "There is no use in struggling my prince. Now ." Kanei was breathing hard. Worn out from the last attack he struggled a bit to raise his weapon to Tenchi's head while still pinning his hand down. Tenchi desperately tired to overcome the force but his arm with the sword would not budge. "None of us can give up Ayeka. Indeed my prince. your love for her is true. That is why I must kill you." Kanei raised the bright blade of his weapon and thrust his arm forward. "NOOOOO!"  
  
CLANG!  
  
Kanei's weapon flew away from Tenchi's head as he was hit on the side by an intense force which made him loose control of his light hawk wings. Tenchi's blade went deeply into Kanei's lungs as the force which had his arm pinned down was diminished. Kanei looked sideways to see Ryoko, the one two had attacked him. He tried to raise his weapon but instead of striking her, his lance dropped to the ground and powered down. Tenchi quickly withdrew his sword horrified at what he had done. He looked accusingly at Ryoko who was busy looking at Kanei who had collapsed in a pool of blood.  
  
Ayeka quickly rushed to Kanei's side and examined his wound. Kanei's head was put gently on Ayeka's lap. "Kanei! Kanei! No!. Please! Stay with me!" Kanei tried to speak but had only coughed blood. However, the message was too simple to work out. "I LOVE YOU."  
  
Kanei's breathing became rapid as he gradually lost his sense of touch as the pain had gone after a while of intense agony. He could only see Ayeka's cries and shouts for help but could no longer hear them. He looked right and saw Tenchi and Ryoko. The sight disgusted him. 'This is not fair. it is just not fair!' He focused his eyes back to Ayeka who was trying frantically to stop the blood from spewing out any more. He looked at Ayeka and past memories quickly flashed through his mind. With the last of his strength he raised his hand to touch Ayeka's face. But soon the image of Ayeka became a blur and his hand dropped from its position, leaving a faint trail of blood on her clean white skin. His breathing slowed and finally after a agonising half a minute, he exhaled his last breath. His eyes closed, his muscles relaxed and soon his heart stopped beating. In his dying brain an image of Ayeka reappeared urging him to go with her along a mystical tunnel, a tunnel with a holy light in the end. (It is a scientific fact that when the body dies, the brain is starved from the life-giving oxygen and it gives a person the sensation of travelling through a tunnel!)  
  
END OF CHAPTER (NOT THE END OF THE STORY THOUGH!)  
  
HEY WANT TO SEE WHAT KANEI LOOK LIKE? READ 'DEAR READERS FOR DETAILS'! 


	3. Chapter 03 Kanei Forgets

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have never seen the 'Tenchi in Tokyo' TV series but I have watched the OAV series and own the entire 'No Need for Tenchi' graphic novels. 'KANEI' is a name I came up with. He is a new character that I have added to the Tenchi Muyo world. Since I have read a lot of Fanfics about Ayeka's father trying to find suitors for her, I am writing this story with a different plot. Oh yeah. I have drawn Kanei so if you want to see the portrait of him that I have drawn, send me an e-mail. My e-mail address is [senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com] but on the message write. 'I demand to see' so that I know that it is not junk mail! And please state which fanfic that you are referring to. I hope that you'll enjoy the story. Oh! And I don't own Tenchi Muyo. This is just a story which I have written purely for enjoyment. So don't sue me!  
AYEKA'S HEART CHAPTER 3- Kanei forgets  
  
Ayeka had pleaded Washu to save Kanei. Kanei's body had died but Washu managed to save his brain from dying after rushing him straight to the medical facilities aboard Ryo-Oki (this was originally reserved for Tenchi). After the brain was given the oxygen and the blood that was needed, repairing his body was a piece of cake as they got back to Washu's lab. Ayeka never left Kanei during the time and had refused to talk to anyone. Finally Kanei's body was put into a recovering chamber. a translucent cylindrical container full of bluish healing fluid. Ayeka haven't eaten anything for two entire days, ever since the duel. Sasami tried everything to cheer her sister up but Ayeka remain with Kanei at all times.  
  
And by the second day, Kanei's regeneration process was complete and the sirens in Washu's lab activated. Ayeka awoke from her bitter slumber to see the water drenching from the tank and Kanei's body slowly descended as his body had re-experienced earth's gravity. Kanei stood perfectly still as all the recovery fluid was taken out of the tank. The mask which supplied the oxygen was taken away from his face and he reopened his eyes. A gentle splash of warm water from the hoses made him jump as the cleansing process had begun. He soon got used to the soothing sensation and calmed down with a long sigh.  
  
The water stopped and a warm gust of air, dried Kanei off with one blow. A thin circular ring, its radius just enough to fit the cylinderical chamber ran down its walls. Then a laser activated and as it passed Kanei's body, it dressed him in a Jurian suit. The glass cylindrical shielding slowly slid down and left his body to adjust to the outside atmosphere. Kanei was about to step out when mechanical arms grabbed hold of his limbs and pushed him high into the air. "What is this!" Ayeka quickly jumped up from the seat he was siting on and ran to him. "Washu! Get him down!"  
  
Washu came into the room. "Princess Ayeka. Kanei's brain was cut off from oxygen for five minutes and some of his brain cells have been damaged or they may have been killed! You may find that he is not what he used to be!" She made the arms put Kanei down. Ayeka ran to him and embraced him tightly in her arms. "I was so worried."  
  
Kanei's body tensed and gently pushed Ayeka away. Ayeka looked at Kanei's face with shock and uncertainty. Tears came down her cheeks. Kanei looked with a lost expression as he examined his surroundings. "Where. am I? Who. am I?"  
  
"You are currently in my laboratory. Your name is Kanei Arisaka, a Jurian commander." Washu said in a proud almost arrogant voice. "Commander? I remember no such thing!" Kanei continued to explore the gigantic lab. Touching and feeling as many things that he could. He got the sights back to Ayeka. "You. I know you!. I." Kanei rubbed his head in frustration. "Why can't I remember?!"  
  
"Then do you remember this?" Washu presented Kanei with his sword. He immediately activated it and made a few playful swings. He smiled and quickly looked at Ayeka. "This is mine I remember I got this from a very. from a very important person. It was a gift! That's it a gift! From. your father! Ai. Aye. ka!" Ayeka cried out with joy as she jumped into Kanei's arms and kissed him frantically. But again she was gently pushed away from Kanei who was blushing like crazy but seemed tense and in a way. scared.  
  
"Princess Ayeka! I am not permitted to do this! Your father will kill me if he sees you!"  
  
"But my father is on Jurai. he won't see us!"  
  
"Aren't we on Jurai?"  
  
Ayeka looked at Kanei with a dreaded expression. Something was wrong with him. his memory is not the way it is. "No! We are on earth." Washu said for Ayeka, who was still shocked from the events.  
  
"Earth? But why are we here. Ayeka! We still have our tutors to go to! If we don't both of our fathers will kill us! Umm. Miss in with the red hair. Can we borrow a transporter? My father is a high-ranking subject on Jurai! So I am sure that he can cover the transport expenses!" Kanei's panic was real but Ayeka grabbed a hold of the suit he was waring and calmed him down. A long uneasy silence came and then in an uneasy voice. "Don't you remember Kanei. Our fathers granted us a holiday. We are on earth for a holiday. We don't have tutors."  
  
"Really?" Ayeka nodded and Kanei cheered. "Wow! A real holiday with you! Ayeka what do we do first?!"  
  
"Lady Washu. Please give him something to do." Ayeka began to walk out of the lab. "But Ayeka. I mean princess! Aren't you going to play with me?!" Ayeka turned around. "Not just yet. I'll go and call my father to tell him that we have arrived safely.". "Okay don't be long!"  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone gathered in the living room, including Tenchi as Ayeka explained the current situation. ".So you see, his mind is set back to the time when we were still children. But I think that the best way to get his memory back is to stay with me for some time. Hopefully, I can trigger him in some way for him to remember his true self. I know that it is very selfish of me to do this but. Please Lord Tenchi! Let him stay with us for a while!" Tears began to gather in Ayeka's eyes as she looked at Tenchi. After a brief silence Tenchi gave a mechanical nod, almost unwillingly. Ayeka could not hold her tears any longer and she let it go while others tried to convince her not to cry any more.  
  
Tenchi walked onto the balcony with uncertainty in his face. He looked into the distant mountains. It was a rainy day that day, as clouds covered the sky. After looking at the dark blue mountains, Tenchi almost turned away in disgust. 'Have I made the right decision?' Tenchi thought to himself while giving a quiet sign. The clouds suddenly cracked open as rays of sunlight engulfed Tenchi. He smiled 'It was an unfair duel after all! It is the least I could do for him!'  
  
Ryoko was standing at the sliding doors to the balcony, stalking Tenchi while holding a sad face. She felt that she had lost to Ayeka. So she put her hands on the back of her head and turned to walk away. But as she was about to, Tenchi's hand caught her shoulder. Ryoko gave a small whimper as she turned to look at Tenchi. "Hey. umm Ryoko. You want to help me on the fields tomorrow?" Ryoko's eyes began to sparkle. "Yes!". "Good! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
* * *  
  
It was dinnertime and everyone ate their food with silence except for Mihoshi who acted as if nothing had happened as she chomped on Sasami's cooking. Ayeka and Kanei ate with grace (A Jurian custom) but Kanei was uneasy as if it where not for the people who had surrounded them, they would not have to be so formal.  
  
He was introduced to everyone earlier on. Mihoshi he thought was very cheerful and very fun to be with. Washu looked young but he thought was too arrogant and in a way she puzzled him because he could sense her mature side but cannot see it. Tenchi looked to him like a big brother, but for some reason there was a repulsion between him and Tenchi (he cannot explain it). Ryoko who he thought was bazaar by the way she did her hair. Ryo-Oki seemed cute but it for some reason despised him. Then there was Sasami who he thought was interesting, she was friendly but he could see that she was uneasy when she was near him.  
  
"Sasami can I have another bowl please?" Mihoshi asked while giving her a gentle smile. Kanei was provoked and was not able to contain the formal gesture any longer. "Me too! This is delicious Sasami!" Sasami gave a big smile, one which she did not have control over. "Really!"  
  
"Yes! Even my family's best cook cannot cook like you!" Sasami smiled happily and thanked him. Ayeka smiled to herself. 'Well I guess he never lost his friendliness towards others.' Suddenly a wave of jealousy swept through Ayeka and she blushed uncontrollably. "Kanei Come to the bath with me! After dinner." Ayeka regretted what she had said for she was acting like she did when she was young.  
  
A series of smashing noises and spilling dishes echoed within the room as everyone except for Kanei stared at Ayeka with one surprised face or another. "Sure!" Kanei replied enthusiastically. Then another series of people clearing their throats and pulling of faces began (even Ryo-Oki gave a questioning meow) ". um. Why? Did I say something wrong? Why is everyone looking at me like that? Ayeka and I always bathe together." What Kanei said did not improve the situation.  
  
Everyone just tired to think. 'Okay he is thinking just like a child. It is perfectly normal for children to bathe together. And since Ayeka is trying to revive his memory, it is fine. it is fine." Everyone smiled sarcastically and wiped a few sweat drops of their heads, and one by one, they started to leave until only Ayeka and Kanei stayed behind.  
  
Kanei looked at Ayeka puzzly. "What was that all about?" After not receiving an answer from Ayeka for some time he got up and tugged on Ayeka's hand to get her standing. "Come on! Let's go!" Ayeka put her hands on her forehead and ran it down her face. 'How the hell can I say that in front of Lord Tenchi?! But still. we both enjoyed baths when we were young. and it was always after dinner. We would always swim and chase each other and.' Ayeka blushed but soon snapped out of her daydreaming and up to the floating hot springs which Washu had constructed (the one in the 'No need for Tenchi' graphic novels. If you still don't know what I am talking about. send me an e-mail and I'll send a copy to you).  
  
* * *  
  
Kanei splashed himself with cold water quickly and jumped into the hot springs soaking his head into the warm depths of the pool. He quickly resurfaced and looked at Ayeka who had her back to him. The water vapour blurred his view as he pushed himself back further into the pool to eagerly wait for Ayeka to go and play tag with him. But as the mist cleared, he could only see Ayeka with her back to him (she is fully naked ^.^!)  
  
Ayeka froze in place blushing furiously. The current events were so out of the world that she would never even dream of it in her wildest dreams. She took a deep breath and as she was about to turn around, Kanei grabbed her by the waist and pulled back into the deeper end. "Eek!" SPLASH. They went to the deeper section where water came to Ayeka's neck. "Tag! You're it!" Kanei giggled as he quickly swam away leaving Ayeka trying to fight her urge to chase after him. 'No! It is not proper to do this! We did it when we were young but Jurian royalty do not do this sort of thing!'  
  
"Come on Ayeka you are so slow. you act like our old dried tutor!" Ayeka lost to her control and chased after Kanei and was on hot pursuit. "What did you say?!". "You heard me!". "You!!!" Ayeka grabbed Kanei's leg. "Tag you're it!. Wait, give me a head start! Don't cheat!" So the game of tag lasted almost half an hour and the two of them were exhausted from all the chasing. They both sat on the shallow end of the pool and stared into the sky. "Ayeka. umm. do you like me?". "Offcourse I do.". "Well. I maybe nothing now but some day. Some day I will be the best general ever. Just like my father.". "That. well I am sure you will be!". "Then if I become a general. umm. will you marry me?"  
  
Ayeka's heart sank. 'The promise. we are just living through the promise! I'll have to play along! But if I do. I may break his heart again! What about Lord Tenchi. What if.' Kanei looked at her. "It's okay if you don't want to!". "No! I will. I will marry you!" Kanei smiled happily and hugged Ayeka tightly. But suddenly he pushed Ayeka hastily away and looked at her chest. "Ayeka! How did they get bigger?! I didn't notice it before but." Kanei looked with both interest and surprise and then began to blush along with Ayeka.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha.. Ah! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Someone was laughing behind the rocks. Ayeka quickly recognised the voice. "Ryoko! You pervert! Show yourself now!" Ryoko teleported herself in the air on top of Kanei and Ayeka. "Sorry. =laugh= I just thought that you two where sooooo cute that I just couldn't help myself! =laugh="  
  
"Why you monster!" Ayeka's teeth clenched and wooden logs began to form around her. Ryoko formed an energy ball and threw it at Ayeka. Ayeka braced herself for the impact but Kanei jumped up into the air and punched the ball straight at Ryoko's face. The ball hit her hard as she crashed through the glass dome of the floating hot spring.  
  
Kanei quickly ran to Ayeka. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ayeka smiled. "No. Don't worry." They stood there blushing, but their moment of silence was short-lived as the very pissed off Ryoko flew back. "Now you die boy!" Kanei jumped into the Air and quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around himself. "Come and get me!"  
  
Ryoko flew quickly for an attack. The two exchanged a few blows but Kanei was losing the fight. Soon he was hit hard into the pool of water and was pinned under the liquid. "That ought to cool you off!". "Get off him you monster!". "Don't worry princess, I won't kill him!" But suddenly a bright light came from under the water and soon three light hawk wings surfaced from the watery depths. The wings threw Ryoko high into the air as the Kanei resurface and coughed violently. He looked tired and quickly fainted from the experience.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoko came back to Tenchi's house after a while. She had a large bump on her head. But she found the house to be empty. She went into Washu's lab to get an energy bath but found everyone around an examination table. They all looked at her accusingly as Ryoko felt uneasy and quickly walked to inspect the patient lying in one of Washu's machines with only his boxers on. Kanei was being closely monitored by Washu. "Well. He was able to use the light hawk wings. But probably not too well or else he may have easily killed Ryoko."  
  
Kanei groaned as Washu injected him with a chemical. "Washu! What did you do that for?". "Oh it is just a stimulant I developed. Don't worry! It is not like what some of you think!. it is useful for someone to recover from faints. There are no side-effects!" Washu assured everyone who calmed down after she had explained herself.  
  
Ayeka looked angrily at Ryoko. "Why you monster! Haven't you been causing enough trouble? Now this! What have you to say for yourself?!" Ryoko looked at Ayeka. "I am sorry! I just thought that you looked like a cute couple. that's all! I didn't mean for all this to happen!" Tenchi's body tensed and looked away. "What did you mean you monster?! You still want to mock me?!"  
  
Kanei woke up by the irritating shouts of Ayeka, he blushed as the saw that he was only in a pair of boxer shorts. "Eep!" Ayeka turned around to face Kanei as he woke up. "Kanei are you okay? You passed out in the bath." He shook his head vigorously a few times and looked at Ayeka. "I am hungry."  
  
Everyone laughed, even Tenchi. Sasami went to prepare a nice bowl of ramien for Kanei and he joined her in the kitchen, eager to help her cook up something (After he got dressed that is). As he was about to slice carrots, Ryo-Oki jumped onto the table as it could not resist the temptation to get a midnight snack. Kanei picked up the knife, he examined it for a while and picked up the carrot. His instincts kicked in and made him throw the carrot into the air. His movements were too quick to see but as the carrot landed back onto the chopping board, it layed in a neat row of chopped pieces. Sasami and Ryo-Oki were stunned at what he had just done and looked at him warily. "Sasami."  
  
"Yes Kanei?" Sasami replied uneasily while looking at the knife in his hand. "For some reason I feel that I have done this before. But I cannot remember where and when I began to do this. What is wrong with me?" Sasami was silent and looked at him sadly. 'His instincts are there but his memories are gone.' He smiled after a few minutes of closely monitoring the knife in his hand. He looked at Ryo-Oki who looked at him questioningly. "I think I know what you want!" He looked at Sasami for approval to give the little rabbit a carrot. Sasami nodded and so he gave the rabbit the carrot that it craved for.  
  
Kanei went back to chopping the carrots in the way he did the other one, which attracted quite an audience. Tenchi looked on with a blank expression while Ryoko and Ayeka sat next to him. 'Have I made the right choice letting him stay here?' Soon the kitchen was filled with a great smell as everyone sat down to enjoy a midnight feast. Kanei went to sleep in another dimension, in a room of his own. (simular to Washu's lab) But the night was very restless for both Tenchi and Ayeka who had their own things to think about.  
  
The next day came without much of a hassle as Tenchi went to work on the field of carrots with Ryoko. Sasami had got up early to prepare lunch boxes for the both of them although her job would have been a lot less tedious if Kanei was awake at that time. But by noon Kanei had got up and finally came out of a door which led to a room in another dimension. "Well good afternoon sleepy head!" Ayeka greeted him with a smile. "Good after. What?! Afternoon! " Kanei sweat dropped and looked at the sun which was high up in he air. "Hmm. Must have overslept! What do you want to do today Ayeka?". "Have lunch first and think about what we are going to do later!". "Okay."  
  
Kanei went to the kitchen where Sasami was slicing fish. "Good afternoon Sasami! Need a hand?" Sasami looked at Kanei and smiled. "Sure slice these fish like the way I cut them." Like before, Kanei cut them into small pieces and watched Sasami make sushi out of them. "Do you eat it raw?". "Yes. Don't you like it raw?". "I can't explain it but I feel that a long time ago. I had to hunt and eat something raw. It really feels bad to kill something living and eat it. It is probably a dream but. but seems so real!" Sasami felt sorry for Kanei. 'He remember things only in patches.'  
  
* * *  
  
As they finished preparing the sushi they set out to the fields where Tenchi was working a new crop of carrots. Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kanei waked along the track into a patch of dense forest. The day was beautiful as the birds sang and the sun shone warmly onto the earth. The blue sky had almost no clouds and everything looked beautiful. They all came across a tree and Kanei stopped as he had seen it. He put down the lunch boxes he was carrying, walked up to the ancient tree and touched it. Stings of green light littered the area near him as he had closed his eyes. Kanei reopened them as the lights disappeared. "Yosho. this is Yosho's tree. Funaho!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
HEY WANT TO SEE WHAT KANEI LOOK LIKE? READ 'DEAR READERS FOR DETAILS'! 


	4. Chapter 04 Love and Betrayal

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have never seen the 'Tenchi in Tokyo' TV series but I have watched the OAV series and own the entire 'No Need for Tenchi' graphic novels. 'KANEI' is a name I came up with. He is a new character that I have added to the Tenchi Muyo world. Since I have read a lot of Fanfics about Ayeka's father trying to find suitors for her, I am writing this story with a different plot. Oh yeah. I have drawn Kanei so if you want to see the portrait of him that I have drawn, send me an e-mail. My e-mail address is [senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com] but on the message write. 'I demand to see' so that I know that it is not junk mail! And please state which fanfic that you are referring to. I hope that you'll enjoy the story. Oh! And I don't own Tenchi Muyo. This is just a story which I have written purely for enjoyment. So don't sue me!  
  
AYEKA'S HEART CHAPTER 4- Love and betrayal  
  
Kanei turned back to see Ayeka. "Yosho. Yosho is here." Ayeka responded. "Yes. yes he is." Kanei's head suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side which caused him to hold it with his hand. "Kanei! Are you okay?!" Kanei slowly rose up once again. "Yes. Let us go! We are going to be late."  
  
The rest of the walk was silent but they walked slowly to enjoy the scenery. Kanei and Ayeka walked behind the others as they held hands as they walked. But soon they have arrived at the fields where Tenchi was working hard and Ryoko effortlessly flew while spreading the seeds along the rich soil. Tenchi waved as the others arrived. Kanei looked at the crops of carrots with fascination as they walked down the hill to Tenchi Ryoko and Ryo-Oki.  
  
Everyone enjoyed lunch under the shade of a tree as they talked about their lives and experiences. Although it was mostly Mihoshi who was doing most of the talking and everybody else listened. Kanei acted differently, as if he had matured ever since he had touched the tree. He seemed less enthusiastic about most things and tended to se things more seriously. As Mihoshi spoke, he looked into the distant skies and barely touched his food. Everyone except Mihoshi noticed this and gave him a glance once in a while just to see if he was okay. Then without warning Kanei spoke out in front of everyone. "I. wish to se Prince Yosho. If that is okay with everyone else that is." He gave a smile which eased everyone.  
  
Tenchi led him up to the shrine where his grand father hang around while the girls tagged behind. As they walked along the stairs the sound of sweeping intensified until it finally stopped when they reached the top of the seemingly endless flight of stairs. Yosho greeted everyone warmly and looked at Kanei. "Hi. Do I know you?"  
  
Despite of the surprise to see Yosho so old and dried up, he gave a formal bow. "Yes my prince. I am sure that I have looked upon you while you have glanced at me at times." Yosho looked with a puzzled expression and put his hand to his face. "Hmmm." He pushed up his glasses and looked up once more. "You have grown. Kanei."  
  
Kanei smiled. "Yes I have."  
  
Yosho looked at him suspiciously and then smiled also. "Care for a little practice?" Yosho said enthusiastically and threw Kanei a practice wooden sword. Kanei grabbed it and tested the weight of the sword. "I accept my prince. It is a privilege."  
  
Tenchi urged the others back a bit as he knew just too well what was going to happen next. Ayeka tried to object but as she looked at the seriousness of Tenchi's face, she stopped and did as Tenchi had said. Kanei gave a battle stance with both hands on the wooden sword and breathed out. Yosho grabbed his sword and walked to him slowly. Suddenly Yosho disappeared, his movements too fast for the human eye. Everyone looked at Kanei who did not move an inch. CLAK! Everyone looked all over for any signs of Yosho but as they looked back at Kanei, he still remained in the same pose except for his arms which moved above him. But behind him was Yosho who had his sword in contact with Kanei's. Kanei had saw Yosho's attack and had blocked it with his sword.  
  
"Very good Kanei! Your skills have improved. Now. can I offer you a cup of tea?" Kanei smiled and gently tapped his sword with Yosho's. In an instant, both swords snapped making many impacting sounds on the hard stone floor. Kanei smiled wildly and Yosho suddenly turned red. " Thankyou. I will be glad to accept your offer."  
  
* * *  
  
Many days have passed, then quickly the days turned into months. Kanei managed to get up early everyday to help Sasami with the preparation with the food. Then after that, he followed Tenchi when he trained with his grand father and had picked a few challenges with the old man once in a while. The weather was very cold now as Christmas came. Kanei was just a kitchen hand and he had only enjoyed cooking because it was a perfect chance for him to ask Sasami things about her sister. Without knowing it, Kanei and Sasami's relationship deepened. Everyone prepared the decorations while Sasami and Kanei prepared the food.  
  
Although Ayeka did not like looking at her sister with one of the two men she loved, she let the things the way they were. She felt that Kanei was a good companion for Sasami and as she watched them preparing food, she smiled to herself. 'This reminds me of the time when the both of us were young. He was gentle and funny.' She daydreamed as she was decorating the tree when she lost her footing on the ladder she was on. She fell side ways but as she braced for the impact, two hands caught her just in time. She gave a gasp as she saw that it was Tenchi who had caught her and blushed as he placed her on her feet. "Are you okay Ayeka?"  
  
"Lord Tenchi!. umm. yes! Yes I am okay! Thankyou." Ayeka was lost with words. "Just be careful Ayeka. It is Christmas I'd hate to see anyone injured." Tenchi smiled and left her to get back to her duties.  
  
That night, everyone drank heavily. Ryoko had already demolished ten bottles of beer and three bottles of sake and she was still going. What's worse was that she was actually making Tenchi drink almost as much as she was and there was chaos everywhere. Ayeka drank to her heart's desired while letting Kanei drink as well. Kanei hated drinking but to not let Ayeka down he put a cup of sake into his mouth and took another empty cup and gradually spat out the alcohol, making him looked like that he was drinking quite a bit. But even a fool proof plan like Kanei's wasn't good enough to escape Washu who had also drunk more than she should, and so Ayeka forced an entire bottle of sake down Kanei's throat after his scheme was discovered.  
  
=Cough= =cough=  
  
He tried to get rid of the taste by taking a bite of a pear but was suddenly under the influence of the alcohol and felt very sick while everyone cheered and went on drinking. "Kanei! Are you okay?!" Sasami shouted as she entered the room with some snacks she had prepared. Sasami quickly put the tray of food down and rushed over to Kanei who had looked half-dead. "Sa. Sasami! I am so. glad that you are here! Please! Guide me to the toilet! I need to vomit!" Sasami did so and waited outside the lavatory until Kanei had regurgitated all of that night's dinner and snacks. He came out still dizzy and Sasami guided him to his door. He thanked her and collapsed on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
Sasami left his room but stopped as she was about to go into the living room. She opened Kanei's door once again and placed her hand on his forehead. Sasami started to glow and soon the light faded. "That'll make you feel a lot better" Sasami whispered as she gave a tender smile and got a blanket to cover Kanei up before she left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoko, Mihoshi and Washu lay on the ground motionless after finishing three dozen bottles of beer and one dozen bottles of sake. It was late and Sasami had retired to the bedroom she had shared with Ayeka, only Tenchi and Ayeka remained awake. After taking another sip from her cup of sake, Ayeka shifted her position on the sofa to face Tenchi who also had a cup in his hand. She raised her cup and gently tapped Tenchi's. She gulped the liquid down her throat and sighed loudly while rubbing her mouth to enjoy the taste. "Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said stumbling. "Do you. you. love me?"  
  
Tenchi looked at Ayeka and tried to answer her but he had no more control over himself. He tried to speak but nothing came out. So instead he leant closer to Ayeka and kissed her on the lips. It was a shocking experience but Ayeka gladly accepted it and caressed his tongue passionately as he had put it in her mouth. Tenchi collapsed which sent him on top of her on the sofa. Ayeka moaned into Tenchi's mouth as he touched the flesh on her knee and sliding his hand upwards to her thy. But as the situation intensified, it diminished just as quickly as it accelerated because the heat was too much for Tenchi. He fell asleep and as his muscles relaxed, his body came down on Ayeka's while his head came to rest on her breasts.  
  
Ayeka sighed while wrapping her arms around Tenchi's head and after much staring at the news reporter on the television, her eyelids became heavier and gradually she too fell into a quiet slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
Kanei woke up. He quickly climbed out of bed and had a shower proceeded by a change of fresh clothing. He gave a loud yawn and smiled happily with full of energy and enthusiasm. "It is going to be a great day!" He quickly ran outside of his room to greet everyone but ran into a wall as he could not see a thing.  
  
He looked out of a window and saw that the sun was not up yet. Kanei looked at the clock, which read 4:25 am and signed. He decided to go into the kitchen and get a glass of water. Kanei had to go pass the lounge where the floor was littered with bottles, cups and sleeping women. Not wanting to wake them, he took extra care in his steps as he continuously scanned the ground while he tiptoed across the room. After getting the glass of water he had wanted, he quietly stepped at the doorway and looked at the flashing television.  
  
Something on the couch caught his eye, it was Ayeka who was sound asleep. Kanei mischievously crept closer to her and knelt down next to her. The room was dark and he could only see apart from her face in the darkness. Kanei's shadow was cast upon her so he moved slightly for the light emitted from the television to reach her face. He smiled as he saw Ayeka resting peacefully. 'This is such a treat! I never had the chance to see her like this!'  
  
There was a flash given out by the television which made Kanei see two pairs of legs. He was stunned at first but quickly moved out of the way for the light to reflect off the surface of the object he wanted to see. But what he saw shocked him. Anger, sadness, uncertainty all engulfed him as he saw Tenchi on top of Ayeka. Kanei's hands began to shake furiously and his entire body became numb. His mouth opened and he wanted to shout, but nothing came out.  
  
A headache developed and he quickly held his head tight. He backed away from the two people and ran into a coffee table. The glasses on the table shattered on the ground as the table toppled over. "Argh!" Kanei dashed across the room and tripped over Ryoko. "Ow! What the heck?!" As Ryoko woke up and heard agonising shouts from someone. It took a few seconds for Ryoko to focus her eyes properly in time to see Kanei getting up and stumbling to get out of the doorway. "What the hell.?!" Ryoko got up and inspected her surroundings. What she saw broke her heart and added fuel to an internal fire. "Ayeka. you BITCH!!!"  
  
Kanei ran frantically across the open field of snow and into the forests without an idea of where he was going. His mind was being invaded. All sorts of pictures flashed before his eyes. The pictures, the memories and the pain was all unleashed into the mind overwhelming him. Tears engulfed his eyes as his heart and muscles got sore. His body collapsed onto the hard ground with a thud and his muscle spasms shook him wildly from the exhausting run. Rolling on the ground he tried desperately to regain control. 'Why!? What are all of these. memories? Ayeka, Sasami. the duel. Tenchi MISAKI!'  
  
"AHHHH!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile back at Tenchi's house, the conflict ceased between Ayeka and Ryoko as Tenchi convinced Ryoko that nothing happened between him and Ayeka. Ryoko's temper cooled down after a while and sat back down on the sofa. Sasami (woke up from all the fighting) gave her a cool drink after returning from the kitchen. Ryoko gulped the liquid down, sighed and layed back on the seat. A thought about Kanei went through her mind which made her jump. "Kanei! Where is he?!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
"In his room I presume. I helped him there last night." Sasami said looking at Ryoko with a stunned expression. "Well I think I saw him just a while ago, stumbling out of this room. You know? There is a possibility that he may have seen you two." Ayeka heart skipped a beat as the feeling of dread engulfed her entire body. Ayeka's legs became soft and her head became light which made her stumble onto the couch. 'Oh no! I can't believe it. I betrayed his trust again. It was a mistake to drink so much!'  
  
Ryoko teleported herself into Kanei's room which was empty and teleported back into the lounge. "I think I am right! He is not in his room!" Ryoko said as she got back. As she looked around, everyone had already gone. She ran to the front door to find it broken and the cool winds from outside blowing in. The sight chilled her as well as the cool breeze. "What do you think this means Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi looked down. "I don't know. But we must find him as soon as possible and settle this matter one way or another." Ayeka gripped Tenchi's clothing. "But we can follow his tracks in the snow."  
  
"Then lets go!" Sasami shouted getting putting on her jacket. Ayeka and Sasami ran ahead, looking for his footprints. The weather was cold but calm. Snowflakes descended from the Sky while the sun's rays shone through breaks among the clouds. Soon they had reached the forest where the darkness lurked amongst the branches of trees. Everyone stopped to gaze at the spooky sight as they contrasted the whiteness of the snow to the pitch black of the route which led into the forest.  
  
'Kanei is inside! I must go to him.' Ayeka stepped forward and resumed her task in following the trail left behind by Kanei. Soon the rest followed as one by one they stepped into the darkness. The trail seemed like a tunnel which led somewhere no one wanted to think about. Walking deeper in, a green light could be seen. As the light became stronger it was soon until everyone found Funaho (Yosho's tree which has taken root on earth), which was the source of the light. Ayeka ran forward, following the trail leading to the tree's base. Kanei layed on the ground, rolled up in a ball while shivering from the cold. She collapsed onto the ground into a kneeling position in front of him unable to control her tears which streamed down her face.  
  
Ayeka quickly picked his shivering body up and embraced Kanei without hesitation, letting her tears run from her eyes. She touched his face with hers and felt the coldness of his skin. "Lady Washu! Quick! Help me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kanei was carried back to Washu's lab by Ayeka's Guardians and was placed into the recovering chamber once again. And after a few minutes of treatment, the frostbites had all but vanished. Warm water was poured into the recovering chamber and soon his eyes opened once again. Kanei was stunned and struggled inside the chamber. Washu quickly pushed the abort button and the water quickly flowed out. The chamber hatch opened and Kanei dropped out, collapsed onto the cold hard floor, coughing.  
  
Ayeka quickly ran to him to assist him but stopped as Kanei stretched out his arm and held out his hand. "No don't princess Ayeka. I am quite okay. I can get up by myself." He stood up and looked at her. They stared into each other's eyes but soon Ayeka rushed forward to embrace him within her arms. "I was so worried!" She whispered into his ear as tears of both joy and sadness ran down her cheeks. "You are.?"  
  
Ayeka suddenly froze in place and her heart beat accelerated. 'Does he know?' But soon she felt Kanei's arms wrap around her and her body relaxed. "Then I thankyou for your pity."  
  
Dinner was quiet and dull and no one said a word. At night after Ryoko did the dishes (She lost a bet with Sasami), everyone had retired to their rooms. However a shadow crept across the lounge and quietly it made its way to the front door. The figure hesitated but managed to turn the knob to go out into the cold. A gash of wind blew inside as the door was opened and swiftly it closed after the figure had steeped outside.  
  
Kanei looked back at Tenchi's house and sighed. A stray tear found its way down his face as he stood in the cold. 'My memories have all returned to me. Seeing you so intimate with Tenchi breaks my heart. Goodbye Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Ryo-Oki. Tenchi. I'll leave Ayeka to you. It seems that I cannot have her heart. Farewell.'  
  
Kanei turned around and roughly rubbed off his tears. He walked across the open field and took out his sword. "Ayumi! Came to me!" There was a low rumbling sound coming from the lake and soon a light could be seen from under the lake of ice in front of Tenchi's house. A gigantic dome broke through the crispy solid and soon the body revealed itself to be Kanei's ship. A warm green glow came from the dome as it came to hover before Kanei. "Hi Ayumi. Did you miss me? I am just glad to se you again." The dome sent rays of green light into the air in response which made Kanei smile even from his depressed state. He turned back for one last time to see the house where his love lay asleep. "Goodbye Ayeka, I have caused you enough trouble."  
  
He walked up the ramp while tears dropped from his face. 'Ayeka. my love. I will now leave you in peace. You'll be happy with Tenchi. although it pains me to think about it but he will make you very happy. Farewell Ayeka. Farewell.'  
  
"STOP! KANEI. WAIT!"  
  
Kanei was surprised by the call of a female's voice and looked around to find Sasami still puffing from her sprint. "Sasami! What are you doing?"  
  
"I. [puff] was going to [puff] ask you the same. thing!" Sasami panted and bent over, supporting her weight with her arms which she placed on her knees. "Well? What are you doing?" Kanei was speechless and avoided eye contact with Sasami. "I don't know. I wanted to be away from here."  
  
"I know that you saw Tenchi with Ayeka!" Kanei's body stiffened as he quickly stared into Sasami's eyes as if she had controlled him. "But they were being careless that night! Ayeka loves you! She has always loved you! Sure it looked bad. But that is the truth!" Kanei's tears flowed uncontrollably even if he had tried his best to hold them back. "But. but. How can you be sure? Why doesn't she give a proper answer? If she loves me so. then why does she keep on avoiding my love for her?"  
  
"Your way of showing love means that if she was to make an decision. She would have to keep a bond for life. It takes time for her to decide on whom she wished to be with. If she hate you then why did she even bother asking Tenchi's permission so that you could stay?" Kanei was speechless once more and wiped away his tears. His legs became soft which made him sit down on the steps which led to his ship. He remained there pondering until a soft hand touched his face and wiped away a tear from his cheek. "Kanei. Ayeka loves you. but she also loves Tenchi. Instead of running away, why don't you compete with Tenchi for her full loving heart? Please. stay with her. stay with us."  
  
Kanei looked up at Sasami and smiled once again as tears streamed down his face. "Thankyou. Sasami! Thankyou for those kind words of encouragement." Sasami winked and smiled at Kanei. "That is the least I could do for my best Kitchen hand ever!" Kanei got up and walked down the steps hand in hand with Sasami. As they got off, Kanei turned around to face his ship once again. "Sorry for troubling you Ayumi. but it seems that I did not need you after all!" The ship responded by glowing brightly and soon it went back into the lake.  
  
"Hey Kanei. how did you know how to call back your ship? Did you get your memory back?" Sasami asked as they walked towards the house. "Yes. I remember everything! Are you surprised?"  
  
"No. not at all!" Sasami gave a giggle and started running, urging Kanei to run also. 'Thankyou Sasami. For all that you have done for me. I will keep this in my heart always.'  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
HEY WANT TO SEE WHAT KANEI LOOK LIKE? READ 'DEAR READERS FOR DETAILS'! 


	5. Chapter 05 Resolution

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have never seen the 'Tenchi in Tokyo' TV series but I have watched the OAV series and own the entire 'No Need for Tenchi' graphic novels. 'KANEI' is a name I came up with. He is a new character that I have added to the Tenchi Muyo world. Since I have read a lot of Fanfics about Ayeka's father trying to find suitors for her, I am writing this story with a different plot. Oh yeah. I have drawn Kanei so if you want to see the portrait of him that I have drawn, send me an e-mail. My e-mail address is [senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com] but on the message write. 'I demand to see' so that I know that it is not junk mail! And please state which fanfic that you are referring to. I hope that you'll enjoy the story. Oh! And I don't own Tenchi Muyo. This is just a story which I have written purely for enjoyment. So don't sue me!  
  
AYEKA'S HEART CHAPTER 5- Resolution  
  
It had been weeks since Kanei got his memory back but it was a little secret that only he and Sasami shared between them. But during that time only Ayeka had sensed a change in Kanei's attitudes. He looked happy but he had also showed less of his immature side. 'This is strange. he did not once ask me to bathe with him again.' Ayeka sat on the sofa chewing on some beef jerky and looked into air. 'But at least he did not see me and Tenchi. At lease that is a good thing.'  
  
Suddenly a pair of hands blocked her view. "Guess who?" A feminine voice said. "Ryoko this is no time to fool around!" Ayeka shouted as she surrounded herself with floating logs. "Arrgue!!!"  
  
A sound of surprise and pain echoed around the valley. Ayeka turned around, and saw Kanei's charred body on the wall motionless. He started to giggle but coughed smoke in the process. "Kanei!?" Kanei stopped giggling and picked himself off the wall. "Kanei I am sorry!" Kanei brushed some of the black soot off his sleeves. "Don't worry I had it coming. Sasami! You can come out now!"  
  
Sasami's blue hair appeared from beneath the sofa. Even though she knew it was a serious matter, she could not control her grin. "Sasami! Did you put Kanei into this?" Sasami nodded as she grinned mischievously. Ayeka was just about to lecture her about a few things before Kanei stopped her. "Come on. I am sorry Ayeka. She only encouraged me, I am the one who did it."  
  
"There is nothing to apologise about. Do you need something Kanei?" Kanei turned red as he hesitated. But Sasami urged him to say what he wanted to say by elbowing him on his side playfully. "Ayeka. um. Can I take you out tonight?" He avoided eye contact and blushed while his hands fiddled with his own clothing. Ayeka turned red by his proposal and couldn't respond at first but after some hesitation she spoke up. "But where will we go?"  
  
"Well you seem to like watching the entertainment of this planet on that monitor. so I was wondering if you would like to watch some program on a larger screen? And maybe we can enjoy the food outside for a change. just the two of us."  
  
Sasami puffed and got a little bit angry. "Well if that is what you think about my food then. you can just eat raw food from now on!" Kanei was quick to correct himself. "I don't mean that! Your Japanese food is excellent. Like I said a while back when I first tasted your cooking, you are better than the best of my cooks back at home. It is just that I would like to taste the food of different cultures." He began to whisper into Sasami's ear. "And since they say that French is the language of love. then we'll go to a French restaurant."  
  
Sasami giggled and nodded in approval. 'Hmm. Kanei is more vigilant of earth's entertainment than I initially thought!' Kanei turned to look at Ayeka once more. "So will you go with me Ayeka?"  
  
"But I have lost all of the treasures from my ship when I got to earth. I don't have anything to use to barter. And Tenchi is broke right now so."  
  
"You are worried about money? I'll use a small bit of my savings from Jurai. I am sure that it is more than enough." Ayeka stiffened as she heard his words. 'Does he remember?' "I'll just get some out of my ship."  
  
He activated his sword and a rumble could be heard throughout the house as the gigantic ship 'Ayumi' ascended up into the sky outside. Ayeka, Kanei and Sasami ran outside just in time to see three gigantic crates drop from the ship (each the size of eight telephone booths put together). Kanei walked towards one of the three ellipse shaped containers and pressed the open button. As a hatch opened, large bars of gold fell out of the container (obviously it was packed as tightly as possible). The sound of the bashing of gold had attracted quite a bit of attention as Washu, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Ryo-Oki and Tenchi ran out of the front door.  
  
Everyone could not believe their eyes (except for the royals). Kanei picked up a bar of gold and showed it to Ayeka. "I think these will be enough for at least one night!"  
  
"That is enough to disturb gold prices rather harshly." Washu said sweat dropping while calculating the figures in her head. "So then it will be enough then." Kanei asked as everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
* * *  
  
Nobuyuki helped Kanei open a bank account in the city that afternoon as Ayeka waited quietly at home. She was happy that Kanei had asked her out but a feeling of dread still lingered within her, making her fiddle with her obi uneasily. Meanwhile Ryoko was fighting an urge of her own. She liked the colour of gold very much and knew where to find tonnes of the valuable element.  
  
That night, a limousine pulled over at Tenchi's driveway as Kanei and Ayeka (both dressed formally. earth style) walked out of the house. The driver opened the door for Ayeka which she had climbed into and soon Kanei followed her into the black body also. They waved goodbye to everyone who looked on either a little bit jealous or looked on with admiration.  
  
Tenchi walked inside and bitterly ignored everyone who was still waving the limo goodbye. Tenchi went straight to his room where he jumped onto his bed. 'Kanei has asked Ayeka out. It is definitely a mistake to let him stay with all of us. He may yet have Ayeka's heart in the end.'  
  
* * *  
  
"What would you like sir?" A waitress asked eagerly as Kanei and Ayeka were still flipping through the menu. "I don't know. umm. have you decided Ayeka?" Kanei looked at Ayeka who was still trying to decide on the dish she had wanted. "Hmm. I guess I don't mind."  
  
A little imaginary rain cloud formed over Kanei's head and a lightning storm brewed within it. "We'll have everything on the menu.." There were several clinging sounds made by the cutlery as they hit the floor while everyone in the five-star restaurant turned to look at Kanei. The waitress would not believe what she had heard, but she took Kanei's order none less. "Any drinks sir." She asked nervously.  
  
"What do you think Ayeka?" Kanei asked. "Oh. I think I know what I want. I'll have red wine tonight." Ayeka gave Kanei a small smile. "Maybe a bottle of champagne as well." Kanei said as he handed the menu to the waitress.  
  
After the waitress had left, the music played by a violin quartet could be heard. The music was intoxicating as Kanei looked into Ayeka's pinkish eyes. They seemed to be deep pools of liquid which seemed to have made him become hypnotised by their magnificence. Ayeka smiled at him and blushed while he looked at her intently. The night seemed to have come to a complete halt as they looked at one another. The calmness would gave comfort, but it was interrupted by a thought which had irritated Ayeka over the last few uneasy hours. "Kanei. I must ask you something." Ayeka said as she looked at him with a questioning way. "How did you how to get the gold off your ship?"  
  
Kanei smiled at Ayeka. "I am sorry Ayeka. but I have kept a little secret from you." Ayeka was all ears as she looked at Kanei with both uncertainty and curiosity. "Remember the day I wondered off into the forest?" Ayeka's hands stiffened but she gave an uneasy nod. "Well I recovered by memories just before I left." He looked at Ayeka in the eye and reached his hand across the table to hold hers. Ayeka jumped slightly on contact but she calmed down soon enough. "I. saw something which triggered my remembrance." Kanei smiled and looked up to change his face into a stern expression. "I saw you and Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka almost fainted from the dreaded feeling of guilt as those words left Kanei's mouth. His hand let go of hers and he crossed his arms in front of him as he had finally broke eye contact with her. "It was very traumatic for me to see you like that. And after you restored me in Washu's lab, I planned to leave you and let you go and have your good life being happy and not forced to make such a difficult decision. But Sasami stopped me in the end, before I tried to leave the planet. She convinced me to stay on earth and let you decide who you want to be with." Kanei looked up once more. "I am sorry Ayeka. for pushing you so much."  
  
He saw tears rolled down her face which made him feel uneasy but he soon saw that she had a nice smile across her face. "Ayeka! I have no right to force you. Will you accept me as a friend for now?" Kanei stood to give a formal bow. "Yes... yes! But don't bow to me in public!" Kanei looked up as he was met by multiple stares by the other customers. Kanei sat down hastily and began to turn red. "Sorry. it was a reaction I have for serving the emperor for too long!"  
  
Ayeka laughed and wiped the tears off her face. "I have to talk to father about that then!"  
  
The waitress was back and apologised for interrupting. "Your meals have been prepared. Since we thought that you couldn't have a good enough appetite to have the full 89 dishes that we serve. We have made two sample portions of every dish that we serve in this restaurant. I hope that you'd enjoy your meal!" The small plates of food just kept on arriving as Kanei and Ayeka talked about memories past while they had the snails, the frogs, the lobsters and the paster. The classical orchestra played their music in the background while the food just kept on coming until neither of them was able to have another bite.  
  
Kanei and Ayeka left to watch their movie after paying the bill for the multiple dishes they had. All the cooks and employers waved them goodbye as they got in their Limousine once again. It was already late when they arrived at the theatres and the cinema was almost empty when they found their allocated seats. There was only one other couple sitting in the darkened room and they where sitting about ten rows in front of Ayeka and Kanei.  
  
"Ayeka. do you enjoy staying on earth?" He asked as he handed Ayeka the Maltese's and spring water. "Yes. I do. Even if the things are primitive here on earth, it is a perfect spot to escape everything."  
  
"Is that why you stay on earth?" Ayeka struggled with Kanei's question. "I wouldn't mind if you tell me the truth." Kanei said quickly. "I came to earth to look for my brother Yosho but instead I was looking for love. I thought that you had forgotten about me, and ever since me and Yosho's arranged marriage, I made myself forget something very important to me. you. But when I found Tenchi, it was as if he was so much like you. I guess staying away from you too long made me feel that way about Tenchi. I loved him. He is just like you to me. That is why I had always loved you."  
  
Kanei looked into Ayeka eyes. He did not know whether he felt happy or sad and at that very moment his mind was empty. He leant closer never breaking the eye contact he had with Ayeka. Ayeka was scared and tense. 'Is he angry? Have I offended him? What is he.' Kanei placed a tender kiss on Ayeka's lips, gently he caressed them lovingly. Ayeka after recovering from the surprise gave in to Kanei's gentle, simple motions and layed back on her seat while his body followed hers. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled his body down towards her.  
  
His chest touched hers and she gave a small moan while she stretched her tongue and touched his lips. Kanei immediately parted his mouth to welcome Ayeka as their tongues fought for dominance. Soon they ceased their little conflict and began to caress one another. But soon Kanei broke the kiss and placed the tip of his nose to hers. "I am sorry Ayeka. I got carried away."  
  
"No. I wanted this. I have always wanted this. Kanei. my love I am so happy that we are finally fully together. I love you. Kanei please do not ever leave me. No matter what." "I promise. Ayeka. I will stay with you always. I will love you always. You are the only one for me." Ayeka smiled and embraced him while tears of joy flowed freely from her eyes. "Kanei."  
  
* * *  
  
The limousine once again pulled into Tenchi's driveway. It was already one o clock when Kanei and Ayeka got home. The house was dark, all except the light for the front porch which was left turned on for them. Ayeka opened the door after a retina scan placed there by Washu and the two of them crept in as silently as possible. Kanei walked Ayeka to her room and watched her open the door. Sasami layed on her futon sound asleep while Ryo- Oki was resting on her stomach.  
  
"Goodnight Ayeka. See you tomorrow." With one final kiss Kanei closed the door to Ayeka's room and once again headed down stares to his room next to Washu's lab. As he reached for the doorknob to his room a familiar voice could be heard. "Kanei."  
  
"Lord Tenchi. You are staying up late tonight." Kanei turned to see Tenchi standing at the end of the corridor. "Don't be smart! I'll tell you one thing. Kanei. I am sorry. I eavesdropped on you by putting a listening device on one of your buttons on that shirt you are wearing. I have heard everything. Ayeka's heart belongs to you! I know that it is wrong for me to say this but. you must die."  
  
Kanei was stunned. "Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"I said. you must die! Ayeka loves you but if you are gone. I am the next best thing!" Tenchi took out his sword and activated his ring as his battle armour appeared. "Lord Tenchi. You are acting as irrational as I was when I first saw you. I know that you are better than that! Please. I no longer wish to have to fight you."  
  
Tenchi started laughing. "Oh. really?! I thought about this current chain of events all night! And I managed to come up with just one solution! Your death will bring about both Ayeka's and my happiness!" Tenchi activated his sword and a bright light was emitted which filled the hallway with an eerie blue. "Now on guard!" Kanei looked on, shocked. 'Damn. my jealousy drove me insane when I first heard that Ayeka was in love with Tenchi! But now Tenchi is experiencing the same thing! Shit! This is going to be mighty difficult!'  
  
"Tenchi! I cannot tell you how much I regret our fight a few months earlier. But please! Don't make the same mistake I have. If you want to fight me. then I will try my best to defeat you. After the last fight. I am sure that you know that I still have the upper hand! Tenchi! Don't give in to your jealousy. You won't even know how many people that you are about to hurt."  
  
"I have quite a good idea of the numbers. There is only one that I will hurt and that person is you! Since you refuse to draw your weapon then I'll see you in hell!" Tenchi charged and Kanei could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath as Tench have his battle cry. Kanei jumped out of harms way and Tenchi plunged and immediately cut through the wall with his sword. "How dare you mock me! DIE!!!" Tenchi ran at Kanei but yet again missed his opponent by far.  
  
'Ayeka will never forgive me if I hurt Tenchi! He is drunk. his thoughts are irrational but he must be very tired. Then all I have to do is to tire him out and he will be back to his old kind self! Time to go!' Kanei started sprinting towards the front door "Come back! Coward!"  
  
After two hours of running Tenchi was exhausted and collapsed on the hard solid ground. Kanei had managed to run just fast enough so that Tenchi would follow but by now he was just simply power walking. Kanei heard the thud and turned back to Tenchi who had fainted from the exhaustion. He walked closer to Tenchi and picked up his motionless body. Tenchi's sword had extinguished and it lay motionless on the ground. Kanei put it in his pocket and began to walk back to Tenchi's house. 'I just hope that I have done a good thing for him this time. It is a good thing that I ran in circles around the house. it will not take too long to get back."  
  
* * *  
  
Kanei sighed as he walked in through the front door. "Oh I just cannot wait to get to bed! All that running around is making me so damn tired!" He looked around to see everyone glaring at him. "Running around!? What the hell are you talking about you shit!" Ryoko shouted at the top of her lungs. "Well."  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kanei held on to the left side of his face as he stared into the angry eyes of Ayeka. "Kanei! How could you!? You are just so unlike the Kanei that I was talking to earlier tonight." Ayeka ran off crying leaving Kanei stunned. "But. but."  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kanei was flung backwards as Ryoko punched him hard on the jaw. She caught Tenchi just in time while Kanei hit the wall with full force. Kanei coughed as Ryoko teleported herself away from the room. Sasami ran to him trying to tend to his wounds. "Sasami. What is going on?"  
  
"You don't have to play games any more Kanei! But you can answer me one question. Why did you have another fight with Tenchi?" Kanei struggled and quickly spoke. "But Tenchi was the one who tired to attack me!"  
  
Sasami looked in disbelief. "You can lie but I am not buying it!" Kanei quickly responded. "Look if you go up to him right now, I am certain that you can smell that he is drunk. And then you can make up your own conclusion whether I am lying or not." Kanei stared into Sasami's eyes with full intensity and quickly got the response he had wanted. "Okay I'll take your word for it. I'll go and have a look." Sasami turned to head upstairs, which left only Mihoshi. "You believe me don't you Mihoshi."  
  
Mihoshi yawned. "Wha? What was happening?" (Obviously she had slept through the entire thing) Kanei fell onto the sofa where his eyes felt heavy. He was about to go to sleep when Ryoko kicked him off the furniture. "Now. you are going to pay!"  
  
Kanei was hurled across the room and smashed through the windows to the warm air outside. He recovered from his fall and saw Ryoko summoning an energy sword and came with a forward slash. Kanei's exhaustion delayed he senses and the time for him to summon his light hawk wings had taken more time than usual. Ryoko managed to slightly penetrate the partially summoned wing and the recoil sent both of them backwards.  
  
Kanei hit the ground hard while Ryoko stabilised in the air and quickly made another attack. Kanei ducked out of the way of her forward slash which shattered the ground and shook the surrounding ground. "Ryoko! I assure you that Tenchi is not hurt! Go and see! I only exhausted him and I did not even land one punch on him I swear!"  
  
"Bull shit! I know a lie when I hear one! Prepare to die!" Ryoko charged once more. With reluctance Kanei summoned his light hawk wings and threw it at Ryoko front on. The force from his three wings was enough to send Ryoko flying into the distance. "Sorry Ryoko. I am sorry." Kanei walked back in the house and quickly made his way up to Ayeka's room. The door was closed and lightly, Kanei knocked on the door.  
  
"Ayeka. can I come in?" There was no answer and gently Kanei slid the door open and entered quietly. Ayeka was lying on the bed and had her back to him. Kanei put his hand on her shoulder but she moved from his reach. "Ayeka. please! This is not what you think. Ayeka. I never attacked Tenchi like you may think. Tenchi was drunk and how could I have fought him if I did not even have my sword with me?"  
  
"You did not have your sword? But you always had that sword with you." Ayeka finally said something but still had her back to him. Kanei shifted sideways to Ayeka "It was a special night tonight. And I just thought that I do not need it any more. Unless I am away from you I will never have to hold on to that sword to remember you by. I have already received many swords in my life as promotions came once in a while but I have always held onto that sword. It was the second most precious thing to me."  
  
A hand was placed on his. "Then you didn't started the fight. I am sorry for doubting you. But it isn't like Tenchi to simply attack anyone." "Tenchi was drunk. Which reminds me. I still have his sword." Kanei gave the sword to Ayeka. "But you had no sword! What happened." "Well I thought that you'd be upset if I harmed Tenchi in any way. And his thoughts were as irrational as mine when I first got to earth. I concluded that it was best to tire him out by running away."  
  
Ayeka looked on at Kanei and quickly embraced him. "You made the right choice! Thankyou." Kanei wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Months have passed since the incident. During that time, Kanei has convinced Ayeka enough for her to return to Jurai with him for a short while to get the full approval of her father for their wedding. The ship 'Ayumi' was prepared for take off. Kanei shook hands with the ever-silent Tenchi. Everyone had given the couple their best wishes except for Tenchi, but Kanei was not going to force it out of him.  
  
Kanei let go of Tenchi's hand after the shake while the star engines of 'Ayumi' vibrated in the background. The gusts of winds that the ship created made the two men's clothing move in waves in the warm noon sun. Their faces where expressionless as they stared into each other's eyes. But after holding back for so long Tenchi had finally spoken as sound from the vibrating engines distorted his voice. "Kanei. Take good care of Ayeka."  
  
Kanei gave a warm smile at the prince. "I will my prince. Farewell." Ayeka quickly hugged Tenchi and gave him a peck on the cheek with her lips. "Farewell Lord Tenchi. be happy."  
  
"Thankyou Ayeka. I will miss you."  
  
As Kanei's ship accelerated and ascended into the sky, it became invisible as the cloaking device was activated. Tenchi brushed off a tear which had ran down his face. 'Over the last few months. I did not do enough. I have not shown Ayeka my love. Now I have lost her.' He felt a sudden gust from the invisible star engines as the ship had achieved escape velocity. His chest felt sore and soon it triggered tears to flow. This time he did not try to hide them while they ran. A hand with a handkerchief rose up to his face and wiped the tears away. Tenchi looked and saw Ryoko smiling at him uneasily. She embraced him tenderly as Tenchi cried soundlessly on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair 'He is crying like the day his mother had died. I am sorry Tenchi. I am sorry I cannot make you happy.'  
  
The others left them outside as the sun was low on the horizon. The less intense rays are orange on that autumn day. Browned leaves dropped from the trees and Tenchi and Ryoko's shadows simular in colour. Rays reflected from the lake like the radian shine of the gold that Kanei had left behind. "I am sorry. Ryoko. Let's go inside, it is getting colder now. Winter is coming."  
  
END OF STORY  
  
To make it a happier ending. read the following:  
  
Tenchi placed his jacket over Ryoko and held her close as they made their way towards the house. A cool breeze blew at them making Tenchi shiver slightly. 'I am sorry Ryoko. you have loved me all this time while you looked at me trying to win Ayeka's heart. I don't know how to repay you. I love you. I am just too pathetic to tell you so. I wish I can repay you. I will do my best to make you happy.'  
  
Maybe I did not write that too well but at least it gives it a happier ending. 


End file.
